


Overthinking

by NobodyOfLight



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfLight/pseuds/NobodyOfLight
Summary: Gadget is having some trouble to get asleep because he's constantly worried about Infinite being caught by The Resistance at any moment. Fortunately, the jackal is there to comfort the uneasy wolf.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Overthinking

Gadget slowly opens his eyes after a failed attempt to fall asleep, staring at the ceiling with a troubled face. The wolf has been like this the whole night, he couldn't just close his eyes and drift to the world of dreams, and that is because a lot of thoughts are running through his head right now, most of them about Infinite, who was sleeping beside him on his bed.

Knowing he would still be awake for some time, he left from his bed and went to his bedroom balcony to see the big night sky to relax, but his overthinking came back again.

_"What if they discover about him? About **us**? Will they forgive him? What if something happens to him?"_

All of theses questions and concerns popped up on his mind.

* * *

You see, since the wolf found the jackal struggling to live in an alley after the events of the war, his life turned upside down (in a good way, sort of).

He ended up saving Infinite, treating his wounds and offering him a place to stay in his house while recovering. Gadget is a hero, after all, even if the masked villain did terrible things to him and his friends, it would go against his duty to just let someone die like that.

The ebony jackal was really rude at first, thinking he would be handed over to the Resistance and be punished for his crimes, but, surprisingly, that wasn't the case, Gadget without hesitation allowed him to hide in his place until he knew what he was going to do with his life. The red wolf saw in the battlefield a crazy masked jackal who wanted nothing but destruction and power, however, the person that was standing in front of him wasn't like that.

It may have been naive of his part, but Gadget genuinely felt like there was a good side on Infinite, like the Phantom Ruby he used to have was controlling him somehow.

And the mismatched eyed canine was bothered on how observant and correct he was.

Infinite was lured by fear and anger to Eggman's mischievous plan, having his squad killed and his pride destroyed by Shadow, so he was at his worst when he accepted to conquer the world with the doctor and the power of the mysterious crimson gem. Its power had gotten into the jackal's head, leading him to go insane and bringing ruin to the world its people once knew. Fortunately, it was saved by Sonic and his friends.

Coming back to the two canines, they got to know each other better in the time the jackal couldn't go anywhere, otherwise he would've been arrested or opened his wounds. Gadget understood the fear Infinite felt, it happened the same at the start of the war, where he trembled in front of a monster he once knew.

So he willingly wanted to help the jackal to overcome his fears, plus redeeming himself, with the latter being the hardest part, obviously. At this point, Gadget and Infinite grew up closer, becoming friends, and not long after, something _more_ than that.

The wolf cares about the jackal a lot, and so the other cares about him as well, but he had his concerns about this relationship.

How could The Resistance forgive a war criminal who tortured Sonic for 6 months, took over the world and almost destroyed it? What would happen if they discovered that Gadget let Infinite hide in his house and that he fell in love with him? Would he be punished for crimes? What if he lose him–

* * *

The red wolf was with his arms lying on the balcony's fence, and looking into the distance while sinking in his thoughts. He was so immerse that he didn't notice someone was going into his direction, until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and rested their chin on his shoulder.

Gadget immediately got out of his thoughts and turned his head to see who it was. It was Infinite, with a sleepy face and messy hair that was looking at the wolf with a weak smile, since he just woke up in the middle of the night.

"Hey." He said, with a low voice.

The wolf smiled as well, before responding. "Hey."

He then realized his boyfriend was awake, and wondered if it was because he wasn't on his bed, his face turned into a worried expression before talking again. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

The ebony jackal let out a soft laugh. "No, it wasn't because of you. I needed to use the bathroom, but then I noticed you weren't there, that's all."

The wolf sighed in relief, but continued to talk. "Well, I was just...thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?" Infinite asked, noticing that Gadget's expression turned into a very sad one, and with a sigh, he responded. "A lot of things, actually..."

The jackal released his grasp from the wolf to look directly at him with a worried face, putting a hand on his boyfriend's cheek and caressing it gently, prompting him to continue.

"It's just...since I found you in that alley, since we started dating, I've been worried about us, about you..." He said, putting his hand on Infinite's that was resting on his face.

"I'm scared that the Resistance will find out that you're alive and hiding here, that they discover what we have, that they might arrest you, and Chaos knows what else! I don't want to lose you..." Gadget felt something running down his face, he was crying.

The jackal cleaned his partner's tears, the wolf still holding his hand, until he began to talk. "Gadget, I..."

He stopped, no knowing what to say, but kept going. "I know that you're scared, it's okay to feel like that. But I can assure you, nothing bad will happen to me, neither to you, we always take care of each other, right?" He smiled while saying those last words, the red wolf couldn't help but smile as well.

"I...I think you're right." Gadget said, with a crack on his voice. The ebony jackal rested his forehead against the wolf's, with his eyes closed and smiling, he could hear the other one snort softly. "We'll be alright, okay?" He said, opening his eyes and enjoying the sight of a now blushy red wolf smiling at him.

"Okay..." The wolf said before being pulled into an embrace, with him hugging back as well. Infinite lifted Gadget's head by its chin and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, the wolf wrapped his arms around his neck as he melted into it, while the jackal put his hands around his partner's waist. It took only a few seconds until they parted away, both of them locking their eyes on each other and smiling.

"I guess we should sleep now." Infinite said, and then grabbed Gadget's hand as they made their way to bed.

The jackal was the last to slide in bed, and he was surprised when the wolf got closer to him, snuggling in his fluffy chest, he chuckled slightly and started to caress his boyfriend's head.

"Infinite." The wolf said, with his voice kind of muffled by the chest fur.

"Yeah?" He responded while looking at him.

"I love you." He said, still snuggled up on his boyfriend.

Infinite snorted before talking again. "I love you too, Gadget."

After the lovely exchange of words, they both fell asleep on each other's arms, knowing that whatever it may happen to them, they'll always have one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first time writing fanfiction ever, and my first Infidget story too, so I ask that you guys go easy on me xD. (I'm still getting used to AO3, but I'll manage)
> 
> Jokes aside, I will use this story as a test to a much bigger one that I'm planning to do with the boys.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed my story! Thank you so much, and feel free to write a comment or leave a kudo!


End file.
